Soccer Mom(s)
by pancakesandtables
Summary: not dunn


**Soccer Mom(s) **roughdraft_1**no edit**

The morning had started fine and had dramatically decreased throughout the day, for Tyler at least. Quite the opposite for Dom who was taking great joy at of everything that was happening.

"What's for breakfast?" he asked, standing within the kitchen, clad in his dinosaur pajamas.

The mutant rubbed her eyes and reached up to pull out a box of cereal from the cabinet above the stove. "Cereal." She replied in a dry tone.

"But I don't want cereal." Frowning, Ty followed Dom out of the kitchen and over to their dining table, which was rarely used for dining. More for playing _Monopoly_ or _Connect Four_ and then a place to angrily destroy the board games. There was even a bullet hole directly in the middle of the table from when Nat claimed Dom had cheated her way through _Sorry_.

"What do you want?" she asks, more for the sake of courtesy than actually considering what he wanted. It would probably be something ridiculous anyway.

"Cheeseburger!" He exclaimed, a grin of hope plastered to his face.

Shaking her head as she dug into her bowl of milkless cereal, "No." Dom paused, feigning a sympathetic look, "But-we _**do**_ have cereal if you want some."

The little boy glared at her for almost a second before his expression softened. "Okay." He sighed, arguing with Dom was futile and he usually ended up looking like the stupid one. If not always…

"Mmhm.." Standing up from the table Dom placed her bowl of cereal in front of him.

Ty - who was now standing up in the chair, though not very tall, asked "Why is there no milk?"

But before the merc had time to respond with some witty remark, the two were interrupted by the front door slamming shut. Not this was out of the ordinary, it was quite obviously Nat by the angry russian she was muttering under her breath.

"Too loud. We're still sleepy." Ty glared, pointing his spoon at the redhead.

Natasha furrowed her brow, raising an eyebrow at the two. She has specifically told Dom that morning Tyler needed to be ready to go when she got home. Though she didn't know what she was supposed to expect, "Sleepy? It's almost one...Why isn't he dressed?" She asked, directing the question towards Dom.

Interrupting, Ty looked up from placing spoons on the mutants face "Dressed for what?"

Nats expression suddenly became blank and she looked over to the mercenary, who was seated right next to Ty. They had similar confused expressions on their faces but Dom's lasted for a shorter period of time than Ty's. There was a tangible pause before Dom began laughing, two of the spoons that were so carefully placed on her cheekbones and forehead now falling. "You weren't serious were you? I thought that was a joke."

Ty looked between the both of them, now stuck in a whirlwind of confusion. "I want to know the joke!" he said a bit louder, trying to slide off of the chair to run over to Natasha.

"It isn't a joke. I signed you up for soccer. You're supposed to be there in...ten minutes. Fantastic." she let out an exasperated sigh, walking towards the hall with the bedrooms.

Still laughing Dom shook her head. She didn't know whether the fact that Nat was turning into a soccer mom or the fact Ty was going to be playing soccer was funnier.

Ty on the other hand did not find it funny, not at all. "I don't know how to play-it isn't funny."

"You'll be fine." Nat stated, quickly rushing out her bedroom with his 'uniform' in hand. "You're on the Blue Team, that's why these are blue. Just go find all the other blue kids when we get there."

"This is golden. I mean you're even dressed the part, 28" Domino took in a deep breath, her laughter finally subsiding into chuckles while Nat stood by the front door, dressing Ty in the stupid polyester clothes.

"I look dumb."

Nat shook her head, "No, you don't look dumb."

"He looks dumb. Ty take those off." Dom shook her head as Nat came over to her, glaring daggers.

The six year old sat in his underwear next to Liho for about 30 seconds before Dom gave in - a rare occurrence - to Nat's wishes. After being redressed and an attempt to hide, they finally made it to the car.

"What if I accidentally break someone's finger off?" Ty asked, poking at the bottoms of his shoes. Nat told him they were called cleats but they looked more like shoe teeth to him.

Dom scoffed, kicking her feet up on the dashboard. "Listen, if someone is stupid enough to put their finger underneath a little kids shoe then they deserve to lose that finger."

"Feet down."

"It's not very soccer mom of you to speed, 28."

"Remind me to shoot you later." Natasha groaned as they finally arrived at the field. She went around the other side of the car to get Ty out, who wrapped his arms around her neck.

"I'm not going."

"Yes, you are. It's good for you. Now let go, Tyler."

He shook his head as the three of them - well technically two _walked_ down to the field.

"Let go of me Ty." Nat said, leaning over to try and place him standing on the ground. "You are not a baby. Let go. _Now_."

Ty released her neck, now standing on the grass watching the group of kids wearing the same thing he was running around and kicking a ball to each other.

Dom stood next to Ty, but instead watched as a woman - quite obviously an elite brand of soccer mom - came over to greet them. The merc made an audible sound of disgust at seeing the woman. She wore yoga pants and a blue womens polo shirt with a bright pink baseball cap to top it all off. A truly horrific sight.

She ended up being the coach's wife that Nat had met when visiting Ty's school for a parent teacher conference. After a bit talking to the side Nat introduced her to both Dom and Tyler.

"Ty, this is Mrs. Taylor and she's going to take you over to play with the other kids. Go." The whole situation was quite uncomfortable.

It made it worse when Ty shook his head, refusing to even look at the woman. "Make her go away from me." He whispered, looking up at Dom though it was quite obvious everyone in the vicinity could hear what he said.

Dom looked from the coach's wife to Nat and back again before gazing down at Ty. As much as she did want him to learn to be polite enough to get by in life, she wasn't going to encourage him to just open up to the smile of a stranger.

Nat shot Dom a death glare and grabbed Ty's arm, pulling him over to properly meet the woman. After a few minutes of talking and explaining, none of which Ty actually listened to very well he was brought over to the group of boys practicing on the field.

"28, why are you making him do this?"

"It's good for him."

"Um, not if he isn't remotely interested in sports."

Nat let a sigh of annoyance and ran a hand through her hair, looking out into the field for Ty. He was quite obvious, standing in the direct center of the field, moving out of the way as the ball was kicked to him. Some of the soccer moms let out scoffs, there were a few head shakers.

"Ty! Are you kidding me?!" Nat shouted from the side of the field, drawing attention from some of the other parents. "Kick the damn thing!"

"Ohhh...he's going to hate you in ten years, 28." Dom mumbled under her breath while pulling out her phone to record Nat for future leverage and blackmail.

Ignoring Dom, Nat gave Ty a dumbfounded look. The little six year old was barely being able to hear her from the field. He stood there, quite confused, along with the rest of the little six year olds who thought only their coach was supposed to yell at them. Nat stopped yelling after a moment and the game continued.

One of the kids on his team, named Earl, turned to face him. He had brown hair in the shape of a bowl on top of his head, and glasses that were held on by an elastic sports band so they wouldn't fall off while he was running. All in all, he looked goofy, especially with one of his top front teeth missing. "Your mom said ' _damn_ '"

"Yeah...she says worse things than that." Ty mumbled, more focused on waiting for the ball the come their way. _Kick it..._ He said in his head. _Just kick it._

The ball did come their way...and again Tyler stepped to the side to let it pass.

By the end of the practice Nat was fuming with anger and Dom was on the verge of tears from laughter. The other parents steered clear of them both after the coach called a foul on Ty for tackling a kid to the ground that had kicked him, in which both Dom and Nat found completely unnecessary.

Only Nat truly expressed how unnecessary she felt the foul was. She proceeded the call by calmly walking across the field with her arms crossed over her chest and went up to the coach while Dom laughed from the sidelines. She actually did pity everyone who was here for having to deal with them, but the feeling thankfully passed by quick. When the assassin returned back to her post on the edge of where the parents were allowed to stand, the coach took back the foul, calling it a fair play.

There hadn't been as much playing as there had been discussing and shouting from the side. No one had the guts or strength to tell Nat to back down. After the game when the kids were supposed to get snack Nat shook her head and pulled Ty away from the food.  
"Are you kidding me? You don't deserve to eat. Ty, you have to _**KICK**_ _THE BALL_!"

"I didn't want it to hurt me." He said, pointing to a bruise he got on his knee. "When I fell it did this."

"You aren't going to break apart if you kick it, Ty." Nat shook her head as they headed back to the car, mumbling under her breath.

Dom looked down at Ty when Nat was far enough ahead, "I think you did pretty good avoiding the ball. Is that what you wanted to do?"

Ty nodded while she opened the door to the back seat.

"Then you won the whole thing, Ty."

"No he didn't. Don't encourage him to do poorly. You'll get it next time Tyler."

"He was trying to avoid the ball and he did the entire time, he won. You need to calm down there 28."

"...Next time he'll win for sure. I'll make sure of it. And we won't have any of that _foul_ bullshit." ((con.))


End file.
